


Miraculous Song-Fic Collaboration

by MiraculousPotterhead



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: song-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPotterhead/pseuds/MiraculousPotterhead
Summary: My enteries to my (failed) collab.We're just friends:contains GirlXGirl because Julerose is my life. Don't like, don't read.This story will also feature JulekaXNathaniel.Mostly hurt-comfort and some cuteness at the end.(maybe comming later)When you're gone:All hurt, almost no comfort.Chat Noir had to leave the city and ladybug sings all alone on the Eifel tower. A certain reporter wants to cheer up her idol.





	Miraculous Song-Fic Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song, it good and this story is based on it.  
> https://youtu.be/KkiUB8VmSOU

For anyone around it was obvious they love each other. For themselves a little less. Or at least one of them. Rose realized long ago that she and Juleka we're saying 'we're just friends' but not meaning it. Not in a way that they hated each other, more like there was more than just friendship.

She didn't know what they were, they were that thing you don't know how to explain but you know that's there.

Rose was never surprised when people -both boys and girls -confessed to Juleka. Some may think that that's weird because of her silent aditude and mysterious atmosphere but that's what made her so popular, she was interesting.  
And eventhough the black and purple haired girl was very flattered and flushed pink by each confession, she would always do the exact same thing.

First she would request some time to think about it and go straight to the girl she called her best friend. Said girl would help her figure out what to say, this would always be something along the lines of 'sorry, I don't feel the same way' but people continued to confess.

Until this one time a certain red-haired artist got enough courage to confess. Juleka still asked for some time to think, but after taking with Rose she decided she wanted to try this time. She was quite fond of the artist after all. He was calm and caring and he didn't mind long but comfortable silences.

And so, after a few dates, Juleka wasn't single anymore and Rose was devastated, she wanted her best friend to be happy but she was scattered.

Sometimes they would hang out with the three of them together. Juleka reading some kind of fairy tale -not the sappy ones but the original ones form Grimm or Andersen -, Nathaniel drawing -sometimes it would be a portrait of Juleka in different poses or Juleka and Rose together while other times or just a landscape -and Rose would be chattering about everything and noting.

Other times Juleka and Rose would just hang out together going crazy singing and dancing to embarrassing songs together like they did before. And of course Juleka and Nathaniel spend time with just the two of them, going to movies, cartoon conventions and other stuff the both liked.

Even though Juleka and Nathaniel weren't your touchy couple, they would kiss, just little peck on the lips full of affection and care. When they kissed in front of the class for the first time, the whole class was wooping and the both flushed red enough to battle the boy's hair.

Rose would see them steel kisses a lot when they were hanging out. One of them was casually leaning against the others legs while drawing/reading and they would look at each other and understand each other without talking. And every time Rose would imagine Juleka kissing her.

She wasn't a creep, she just loved her best friend a lot, that's what she realized as soon as said girl started dating.

When time passed, days turned into weeks, and weeks into months Rose started acting colder towards Juleka. She quit calling her Jules like she did before. She started to come up with excuses so she didn't have to hang out with the two lovebirds.

Juleka noticed this, but at first didn't think too much behind it, she just thought her friend needed some time alone so she let her be. But when Rose started to quit their monthly scary movie night Juleka became really worried and asked the blonde what was going on. Rose tried to convince Juleka that everything was alright which made the girl only worry more.

Juleka worried about her friends so much that she ever cancelled her date with Nathaniel and demanded Rose to come home with her.

After school the walked towards Julekas house. The silence was tense, but neither started talking. Before they knew they reached the house of the black and purple haired girl. They politely greeted the other members of Juleka's family before retreating to the girls room with some snacks.

As soon as the door closed and the two girls were all alone Juleka started talking "Rose, what's wrong? You're acting very distant lately, declining to hang out, you even blew of scary movie night, you're making me worry you know that, right?"  
"Jules, it's nothing, seriously, I just need some time." the petite girl defended.  
"Rose Lavillant" Juleka started, "I know damn well you're lying so tell me what's the problem. I care too much about you to see you suffer like this!"

Rose just looked at the floor and tears started brimming in the corners of her eyes. She dropped to the floor and started to cry out loud. For a second the other girl just stood there, surprised about what happened but she then kneeled in front of the girl and gave her a big hug.

Juleka stared to make shushing noises while drawing patterns on the back of the crying girl with her finger. "Shhs, It's alright, I'm always here for you. Just cry now. I'll be there for you."

They stayed like that for who knows how long, it could be hours but it could also be just a few seconds but they didn't care. They were so comfortable together and for a moment it felt like nothing was wrong. But when Rose calmed down a little she stood up and positioned herself on the couch and motioned Juleka to sit beside her.

After a short silence Rose started talking. Slowly and hesitating at first but soon her words got stronger and more powerfull.  
"Jules, p-please.... Listen and don't interrupt me..... You, you are always so observant..... You always take care of m-me." A slight sob escaped her throat again causing Juleka to wrap her arms around the petite girl silently.   
"You always know w-when I'm lying... A-and I know I say I'm doing alright, I'm doing just fine.... B-but I'm scattered..... And I cry, when you're not around." Rose took an other break to steady her voice again. Juleka was really shocked by what Rose just said and muttered "oh, Rose" under her breath reminding that Rose asked her to don't interrupt her.

"A-and Jules, Y-you may not know but I-I've been feeling something for you lately. A-and I am trying s-so hard to just stay cool. I-I think I might be going crazy. Be-because all I really, really want is to be with you. B-but you're dating N-nathan. And I-I didn't want y-you to know b-because you're happy and t-that's what matters to me."

"Rose..... I, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I didn't realize it. I-" Juleka was stunned to put it simple.

Rose looked up to Juleka to look her in the eyes. "Juleka, I don't want you to push yourself to feel something for me but I'm kinda relieved that I told you."

"I want to try to be with you, I care so much about you, even more than I care about Nath." She took Roses hands in hers. "But I'll need time, I care a lot about Nath too. I don't want to hurt him, he's my best friend." 

"It's fine Jules, you don't have to do this. I know you're happy with him. Please don't forget what I said." Rose replied timidly, still hickuping a little.

"Rose.... How can I forget what you said when it's so important to you? Just give me some time." Juleka now cupped Rose's face with one hand, the other still holding the other girls hand, "I know I said that last sentence so many times, but this time it is different." The black haired chuckled, "I think you're right, we're more than just friends. I don't know what I feel for you yet, a friendly love, a sisterly love or a romantic love." She took a deep breath and continued "But it is something and it makes me giddy inside. It's nerve-wracking and comfort at the same time. Just give me so-"

Once again Juleka was interupted by Rose, this time she hugged her, "Thank you so much Jules, it means to world to me. Are you sure it's alright, breaking up with Nath like this?"

The taler girl simply nodded, know that the other would know exactly what she meant. The rest of the day they just acted like nothing happened en they felt back in this comfortable feeling they always had while being together.

The next day Juleka broke up with Nathaniel. He was obviously upset but he and Juleka somehow managed to stay friends and eventually things settled. New couples came to gosip about, Alya and Nino got together and Marinette and Adrien were the talk of the school when form one day to an other Marinette went from a stuttering mess to a teasing girl.

Around a month later Juleka and Rose went on a date and two days later they were official. They didn't know how things would work out in the future but for now they are more than Just Friends.

Maybe in the future they will be just wives or maybe just friends again. No-one knew yet so they enjoyed ever second they have together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^-^  
> And please tell where to improve on.  
> Enjoy!  
> -Miraculous Potterhead ^-^


End file.
